staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Kwietnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Domisie - Świeże powietrze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Ryżowe specjały; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Była sobie Ziemia - Pracujące kobiety, odc. 19 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Galeria - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2274 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5631 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5631); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 To się opłaca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Żyjące smoki - Przyszłość gadów (Future reptiles) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 1/15 - Jubileusz, czyli jeszcze nie sprzątają - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2409; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Terra Nova - odc. 5/13 (Terra Nova, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Galeria - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2275 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2410; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Dwa magiczne słowa, odc 10 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Sweet and sour Gruffi ep. 10); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 89 - Śpiewak - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Hotel Polski 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kama Veymont; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ja, ty, oni (Me you them (tyt. oryg. Eu Tu Eles)) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Brazylia (2000); reż.:Andrucha Waddington; wyk.:Regina Case, Lima Duarte, Luis Carlos Vasconselos, Stenio Garcia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kino nocnych marków - Dyplomata - cz. 2 (Diplomat ep. 2); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Notacje - Symcha Ratajzer - Rotem. Obrazy z getta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 102; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Warto kochać - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 410 - Walentynkowa niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 109 Na ślubnym kobiercu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 12; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 102 (326) - Szatański plan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 741 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Postaw na milion - odc. 31; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 9, Houdini; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:20 Świat bez tajemnic - Schody do wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/69; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 5/75 - Finansista; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 742 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 10 (Lie to me s. I ep. 10 The Better Half); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kocham Kino - Fałszerze (Die Faelscher) - txt. str. 777 94'; dramat kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Stefan Ruzowitzky; wyk.:Karl Markovics, August Diehl, Devid Striesow, August Zirner, Martin Brambach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Philip i jego siedem żon (Philip and his seven Wives); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 10 (Lie to me s. I ep. 10 The Better Half); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Fałszerze (Die Faelscher) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2007); reż.:Stefan Ruzowitzky; wyk.:Karl Markovics, August Diehl, Devid Striesow, August Zirner, Martin Brambach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Art Noc - Bobby McFerrin - Człowiek Orkiestra (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Sława i chwała - odc. 6 Koniec pięknego lata; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV market 07:30 Przygody Animków (26) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg (39) 08:30 Pies Huckleberry (47) 08:40 Pies Huckleberry (48) 08:50 Pies Huckleberry (49) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (200) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (157) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich (232) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy (411) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? (12) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (93) 13:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (7) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1491) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (38) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy (412) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (280) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1492) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 E. Wedel - wygraj bilety na UEFA EURO 2012 19:25 Sport 19:30 Pogoda 19:35 Świat według Kiepskich (318) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (8) 21:00 Hotel 52 (8) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (8) 23:00 Kości (5) 00:00 Kości (6) TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango - Telezakupy 07:30 Julia (77) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1593) 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! (36) 12:40 Ostry dyżur 13:40 Ukryta prawda (47) 14:40 Detektywi (949) 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy (922) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku (2031) 16:55 Ukryta prawda (48) 17:55 Julia (78) 18:25 Detektywi (950) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1594) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy (923) 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje (8) 22:30 Kod dostępu 00:30 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (5) 01:05 Superwizjer (959) 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Rozmowy w toku (2031) 04:05 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Smaki polskie - Bliny z mąki gryczanej; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 562 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 890; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kawalerskie noce - piosenki Kazimierza Grześkowiaka (XXI Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej, Wrocław 2000); koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 413* Poseł nie gryzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sztuka życia - Agata Passent; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kraj się śmieje - Podróże i sentymenty (2); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 562 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Wiercipiętka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Sfora - odc. 3/9 - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Odebrali mu miłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - Wiercipiętka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Sfora - odc. 3/9; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 562; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Odebrali mu miłość; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia